


Diana The Hunter

by Nowhere_Asterisk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester is a Woman, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Wing Kink, always a woman Dean Winchester, season 4, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Asterisk/pseuds/Nowhere_Asterisk
Summary: An alternative universe setting where Dean was born as a woman - named Diana (the perfect hunter name).Set around season 4 with other major canon divergences - angels don't have vessels, they just look like humans being the big one. This particular ficlet takes place during an interlude in the Apocalypse. Diana and Castiel are in a safe house somewhere in the Upper Midwest between cases. Sam is mentioned but makes no major appearance in this story.





	Diana The Hunter

Birdsong. Spring had come early to the Upper Midwest. The cabin’s thin walls and single-pane camp windows did nothing to muffle the cheerful ruckus. Diana blinked awake and tried to focus her eyes. It was no good. The ceiling beams remained stubbornly blurry; her brain was awake, but her eyeballs were not getting the message.

“Fucking birds,” Diana muttered.

“Most bird songs are attempts to attract a mate,” rumbled the angel wrapped around her. “Or a means of staking out territory.”

Diana rolled over to face Castiel. Her head rested on one meaty bicep, his other arm draped around her waist. “So what you’re telling me, Cas, is that the birds sing all pretty at the ass-crack of dawn to try and get laid?” She smirked and blinked up at his face. “Is there an angel equivalent that you’ve been holding back? Am I just such an easy lay that you haven’t had to deploy the angelic ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’?” She teased as she ran her fingertips over his bare ribs in an attempt to tickle the angel.

Of course, angels are not ticklish. Diana Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, however, is very much so. Castiel retaliated with swift and ruthless precision, straddling Diana’s hips to pin her in place while attacking her sides. 

Diana laughed and thrashed, desperately trying to evade Castiel’s fingers. “Ah! Sore subject, huh? Maybe it’s more of a ‘Feel Like Makin’ Love’ angel song?” She gasped between squeals of laughter.

“No, Diana. Angels do not have a mating song or any sort of courtship rituals. We were not designed to reproduce in the same manner as - oh!”

Diana had squirmed and wriggled enough to grasp Castiel through his boxer briefs, effectively ending his assault on her sides. “Not designed to reproduce? Why bother giving you this then?” She squeezed gently, getting a twitch in response.

“I don’t question God’s design, and I haven’t had the opportunity to ask him myself. Some angels think that we’re a prototype of sorts, for humans. Genitals were part of the original design for pleasure, I suppose. Did you know that humans are one of only a few creations that have recreational intercourse?”

Diana hummed in thought, “Well I have to say Cas, that’s one hell of a prototype you’re packing there.” Running her thumb over the bulge in Castiel’s shorts she continued, “The big guy made humans and angels look mostly the same, gave ‘em compatible junk, made ‘em both like screwing for fun, and didn’t expect to get any weird hybrids? Doesn’t sound like a master planner.”

 

Castiel braced his hands on either side of Diana’s head and leaned in so close that their noses almost touched. His intense blue eye gazed out from heavy lids as he said, “Who’s to say what God’s plan truly is or isn’t? Nephilim very well could have been part of the plan from the beginning. The last command to come directly from God was to raise you from the pit.” He placed his broad hand over the handprint scar on Diana’s left shoulder. “No one in Heaven or on Earth has seen or heard from him since.” He paused and considered the righteous woman. God had indeed personally ordered the raising of Diana Winchester from perdition, though for what greater purpose, no one knew. It was thought among some angels that God had ordered Diana raised to prevent the release of Lucifer. If Diana and her brother Sam could prevent the devil from being freed, Michael and The Host need not go to war and possibly destroy Creation in the process. “What about you, Diana? What is your plan?”

Diana ran her hands up Castiel’s broad back until she reached the feathery juncture of his wings. She dug her fingers into the soft black feathers and gently scratched. Castiel moaned and buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

“I think I’m going to ruffle some angel feathers,” she said, continuing to bury her hands into Castiel’s unfurling wings. “Then I’m making pancakes and bacon. And I’m not going to think about the apocalypse or monsters for the weekend.”

Castiel kissed her neck, the softness of his lips contrasting with the rough scrape of his stubble. He knew Diana’s weakness - the curve of her neck as it slopes into her shoulders - and he kissed wetly and open-mouthed over the smooth skin and firm muscle. Diana’s hands found an equally sensitive spot on the underside of his wings and he bit down gently on her shoulder, rolling his hips against her with a helpless whimper.

Diana had long ago admitted to herself that Castiel was gorgeous. That first night in the barn, when he had manifested on Earth in what Diana had come to think of as Heaven’s answer to Business Casual, Castiel had been ethereally imposing. Striking, yes, but too intimidating and strange to be beautiful. Right now, though, Heaven’s most able soldier was devastatingly sexy. His skin flush and his hair tousled, feathers fluffed out on his wings, soft pink lips parted as he pulled back to rub one stubbled cheek against Diana’s breast. Through the flimsy material of her t-shirt, Castiel’s perpetual five ‘o clock shadow scraped gently. She arched her back and grasped the hair on the back of the angel’s head, guiding him lower. He teased the inside of her upper thigh with tiny kitten licks and peered up at her through long, dark lashes.

“We’ll have to be quiet,” he said, mouthing closer to her panties. “Sam is downstairs, and there’s very little to dampen the sound in this cabin.”

Diana squirmed impatiently. One hand still gently grasping Castiel’s hair, the other smoothing through the upper joint of one of his wings. Her chest heaved as she considered the situation. “Can’t you use your Angel Mojo to soundproof the room?”

Castiel placed a light open mouth kiss over her panties and rumbled against them, “I could, but then I would have to stop doing this.” Between more light licks over the dampening cotton fabric he continued, “And find blessed lambs blood for the sigil. Which could take some time. I’m sure you’re amenable to a compromise of keeping it quiet.”

Unable to really argue with the situation, Diana focused on not whining too loudly about the pleasant but not quite enough contact of the angelic mouth on her pussy. Castiel finally relented, smirking, and tugged the soaked pink panties aside. He lapped a long stripe into her folds, delved and kissed deep into the righteous woman. Diana’s back arched ecstatically, her grasp on the angel tightening. 

She panted and moaned as quietly as she could, “Aaah, Cas! Oh!” 

The hand not holding her panties aside was gently squeezing her breast, teasing up now and again to pinch her nipple. Castiel deftly worked his talented tongue, lapping up her outer lips, delving back to her core, carefully avoiding direct contact with her clit. Diana was not so quietly losing her mind.

“Aaah, oh… oh shit, Cas, you fucking tease, aaaah, get in me already!”

Castiel shimmied out of his boxer-briefs and crawled up the bed to lean over her, his wings fluffed out on either side in a sort of black feathered canopy. He looks pretty pleased with himself, Diana thought. 

“On or off?” He asked, running his fingers under the band of her underwear.

“On,” she replied. If pressed on the matter Diana couldn’t really explain why she liked being fucked with her panties shoved aside, sometimes she just found it to be incredibly hot. Everyone had their kinks, she figured. Take Castiel for example. Due to their similar height, the angel can look her in the eye as he slides into her. Dude has a thing for eye contact.

Diana gasps and moans as the angel’s deliciously thick cock slides in deeply, his incredible blue eyes dilated with pleasure. She wraps her legs around his trim waist and grasps the base of his wings. Castiel moans and kisses her deeply, hips pumping in fast, deep thrusts. The rubbing pressure and stretch light Diana up from the inside. Pulses of bliss electrify her body and she grinds back against the angel.

The ‘keeping it quiet’ deal isn’t quite working out, though Diana does try. Castiel’s moans are deep, reverberating, his wings beating the air and thumping into the mattress. Diana comes with a high pitched moan, her pussy clenching and squeezing the angel’s cock. He follows soon after, toes curling and wings twitching.

Castiel slumped bonelessly onto Diana, arms wrapped around her and wings sprawled out on either side. He hummed lazily, “If we keep doing this, Sam will refuse to share safe houses with us in the future.”

“Maybe Sammy will invest in earplugs. Or blessed lambs blood,” Diana snorted. She began to card her fingers through Castiel’s damp, mussed hair and considered his wings. Thoroughly ruffled. Task one for the weekend accomplished. Her eyes drooped closed and as she drifted off to sleep she considered that there were worse ways to spend the end of the world.


End file.
